1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to n electric connecter, and more particularly to a miniature coaxial connecter with a micro-switch.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many electric connecters with a switch, such as those disclosed in Taiwan Patent NOS. I260115, I250701 and I232011 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,989,046, 6,390,840, 6,659,789, 6,761,571, 6,932,615 and 7,080,997.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. A conventional miniature coaxial connecter 10 with a micro-switch is constituted by a metal housing 11, an insulator 12, a signal terminal 13 and a grounding element 14.
The front and the rear ends of the metal housing 11 are respectively provided with a first cylinder body 111 and a fixing portion 112; a buckling hole 113 is disposed on each side of the first portion 112; an accepting groove 114 is further disposed on the first fixing portion 112.
The front and the rear ends of the insulator 12 are respectively provided with a second cylinder body 121 and a second fixing portion 122; a tenon 123 gradually expanded outward from the front end thereof toward the rear end thereof is disposed on each side of the second fixing portion 122; the second fixing portion 122 is further provided with first and second insertion grooves 124 and 125 extended up to the rear end thereof. Furthermore, first and second extension portions 126 and 127 are respectively disposed at the rear ends of the two sides of the second fixing portion 122 and the lower ends thereof are respectively higher than the rear ends of the two sides of the second fixing portion 122.
The front and the rear ends of a signal terminal 13 are respectively provided with an elastic portion 131 and a first combination portion 132; the elastic portion 131 is provided with a tab 133 extended outward from a first side thereof; the front and the rear ends of the first combination portion 132 are respectively provided with a front notch 134 and a rear notch 135; the lower end of the rear end of the first combination portion 132 is provided with a first sheet 136 extended outward from a second side thereof. A tenon 137 is disposed on the upper end of the first combination portion 132.
The front and the rear ends of the grounding element 14 are respectively provided with a contact portion 141 and a second combination portion 142; a rear notch 143 is disposed on the rear end of the second combination portion 142; the lower end of the rear end of the second combination portion 142 is provided with a second sheet 144 extended outward from a first side thereof. A tenon 145 is disposed on the upper end of the second combination portion 142.
The elastic portion 131 and the front section of the first combination portion 132 of the signal terminal 13 are respectively accepted in the second cylinder body 121 and the first insertion groove 124 of the insulator 12; the first sheet 136 is propped against the lower side of the first extension portion 126. The tenon 137 is buckled in the first insertion groove 124. The contact portion 141 and the front section of the second combination portion 142 of the grounding element 14 are respectively accepted in the second cylinder portion 121 and the second insertion groove 125; the second sheet 144 is propped against the lower side of the second extension portion 127. The tenon 145 is buckled in the second insertion groove 125. The second cylinder body 121 and the front section of the second fixing portion 122 of the insulator 12 are respectively accepted in the first cylinder body 111 and the first fixing portion 112 of the metal housing 11; the tenon 123 is engaged with the buckling hole 113.
The elastic portion 131 and the contact portion 141 are respectively positioned in the second cylinder body 121, and the front end of the elastic portion 131 is inclined away from the direction of the contact portion 141, the tab 133 is brought into contact with the contact portion 141 to from an electric combination state. A male terminal will drive the front end of the elastic portion 131 away from the contact portion 141 when the male terminal is inserted into the second cylinder body 121 to cause the tab 133 not to contact with the contact portion 141.
The elastic portion 131 of the signal terminal 13 mentioned above is rather long and thin such that it can meet the requirement of elasticity. As the lower end of the joinder of the elastic portion 131 and the first combination portion 132 is provided with the front notch 134, the connection length of the elastic portion 131 and the first combination portion 132 is shorter, the combination structure is apt to be deformed by an external force to cause the tab 133 not to contact with the contact portion 141 to lose the switch function. Besides, because the tab 133 is connected to the longer and thinner elastic portion 131, it is not easy to be bended while manufacturing, and because it is inclined an angle with the elastic portion 131 if a slight error happens, the tab 133 can comparatively not contact with the contact portion 141 stably such that a defective is caused.